


Opposite Direction

by Akaba (Akio_0916)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akio_0916/pseuds/Akaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***初嘗試的Bond/Q迷你系列，"Opposite Direction"當作每篇主軸，作不同詮釋。</p>
<p>「正因我們從相反方向而來，才能迎接彼此。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 慣例性的喜歡用一篇英文的作為開頭，不是母語人士所以文法看看就好，英文有種特別的味道，我很喜歡。  
> An English chapter in the beginning is the way I start my writing. Please forgive the poor grammer.

  They came from the different way, so that they could see in each other's eyes while Bond taking equipment away from Q's pocket.  
  "Good luck out there in the field, 007."  
  "Yes, sir."


	2. After Work

　　Bond和Q的公寓在相反方向，而今晚他們打算在Q家度過。  
　　「我回去拿要給你的茶葉。」  
　　「那我在這等你。」  
　　走出MI6，Q望著Bond離去的背影；過了十多分鐘，又望進Bond迎面對他微笑的眼睛。  
　　「走吧，Q，回家。」  
　　「還不是你家，Double-O-Seven。」  
　　「總有一天。」


	3. Day Off

　　他們的休假日早晨總是有個固定開頭。  
　　Bond會往廚房走，Q則一頭埋進浴室裡。  
　　「今天不要炒蛋。」想起了什麼的Q探出頭朝Bond喊，後者聽見了，在電磁爐前輕笑。  
　　後來Q走進廚房時還是看見了炒蛋，只不過加了一整把他喜歡的中國泡椒和起司，他對著Bond挑起眉毛，沒說話。  
　　James Bond替Q拉開椅子，坐到對面，揮了揮手中的叉子。  
　　「下次動作要快點，或自己來弄，Cute。」  
　　刻意加上的T尾音很輕。


	4. In the Field

　　「Double-O-Seven，下個路口往左，目標建築在轉角。」  
　　Q下了指令，對這次任務的順利感到滿足，低頭啜飲一口伯爵茶。  
　　當他抬頭，卻發現屬於James Bond的光點朝向右邊而去。  
　　「Double-O-Seven？你為什麼往右？」  
　　「左邊有武力部署。」  
　　「但這樣⋯⋯」  
　　Bond低沉的嗓音打斷Q想講的話。  
　　"Don't worry, my quartermaster."  
　　Wherever I go, I will find a way home.  
　　畢竟Bond總是如此，不是嗎？


	5. On the Roof

　　一次Q難得的外勤中，他在屋頂被任務目標聘僱的保鑣包夾，Bond挑的Berluti訂製鞋有一半踏在空氣中。  
　　他就要死在這了，Q想，回頭瞥一眼從13樓高往下看的倫敦街景。  
　　接著他看見一雙熟悉的手、一雙熟悉的眸子出現在邊緣，MI6最出色的金髮特工用口形和Q說了兩個字。  
　　"Q, jump."  
　　於是年輕的軍需官閉上眼向後踩，感覺風瘋狂地吹過耳邊。他勉強睜開眼，望著James Bond攀上屋頂俐落開槍的模樣、望著男人的背。  
　　Q陷進支援人員架起的氣墊時，滿腦仍只有Bond充滿感情的藍眼睛。  
　　該死的Double-O-Seven。


	6. Under Watching

　　人在行走中通常手心朝著身體；肩並肩同行時，是很方便牽手的姿勢。  
　　悄悄的、靜靜的、低調的。  
　　Bond喜歡和Q一塊搭電梯到M的辦公室，或Q Branch，兩個人安靜地走過走廊，握著對方的手，直到接近人群再放開。  
　　那是工作中平淡的情趣。  
　　只不過，特工有時也會想鬧鬧臉皮薄上許多的軍需官，於是刻意捏緊Q的手進到餐廳，兩片相對的掌心變成眾人目光焦點。  
　　「Bond。」Q警告Bond，但後者毫不在意。  
　　「啊，杏仁蛋白霜千層派，是你喜歡的下午茶。」  
　　「Bond。」  
　　「你好像沒帶馬克杯，那就用這裡的？」  
　　「James，這樣我們都沒辦法喝下午茶。」  
　　「我想我能用一隻手餵飽我們兩個。」  
　　「你的臉皮比我的防火牆還厚。」


	7. At the Door

　　Q準時踏出家門準備上班，短暫假期中的Bond靠在門邊看軍需官繫鞋帶。  
　　「下班去載你？」  
　　「過九點再來，今天004要回來匯報。」  
　　「那我帶晚餐過去。中國菜，七點？」  
　　「嗯，好。」  
　　「別吃太多甜食，留點胃給正餐，Cute。」  
　　Q用一個頰邊的吻和Bond道別，灰綠色眼珠裡是對嘮叨特工的無奈。  
　　手指梳過Q翹起的瀏海，「晚點見」，Bond說，在Q離開視線範圍後轉身進屋，關上門。


End file.
